Pretty Little Saw:EZRIA
by fanfic trap
Summary: Aria,Ezra,and Ella are being tested by the Jigsaw Killer.Will they survive the E.Z.R.I.A?Rated M for blood and traps.
1. The Package

This is my first fanfic story and it's about Pretty Little Liars's Ezria and Saw. It's a mashup. Some of the Saw traps are from all the Saw movies and some are original Saw traps from Youtube. I own noting and I'm not stealing the original traps, I'm borrowing them. So let's get on with the story.

Chapter 1: The Package

It was a good day in Rosewood,Pennsylvania and Ezra Fitz still didn't go to New Orlands. He was in his apartment, watching TV. Then someone knocked on his door, so he got up and open the door and no one was there. But all he saw was a box and a note that said the address to Aria's house. Ezra thought he could deliver the package to her house and he decided to.

At the Mountgomeries house, the Mountgomeries were eating chineise food, just like in Season one, Episode two. When Ezra arrived at the house, he rang the doorbell and Aria opened the door and she saw Ezra.

"What are you doing here?" question Aria

"I came to deliver-" Ezra began,but was cut off by Mike, as he was walking to the front door and he saw Ezra.

"why is he here?" said Mike

"I came to deliver this package to you guys" said Ezra,as he gave the package to Aria and left.

"Who was it?" said Byron

"Just some UPS guy" Aria lied, as she showed the package to her parents and then opened it

When she opened it, the package was a smoke machine with ten short tubes and a light bulb attached to it. The light bulb turn on and smoke came out but it wasn't smoke. It was knock-out smoke and made them unconscious. Then a strange black figure with a pig masktook them to the trunk of the car (A/N the pighead is NOT "A") and drove away.

alright, that was chapter one. Chapter two is coming up and I know you're going to like chapter two.


	2. The Bathhouse Trap

Alright you guys, this is chapter two, where Aria, Byron, Ella, Mike, and Ezra are capture by Jigsaw. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: The Bathhouse Trap

In a abandoned, empty basement, Mike woke up with a barbed-wired fence around him, handcuffs on his wrist in back of him, and a 400 feet rope around his neck. He started screaming for help and when he stop, he saw Hanna, Emily, and Spencer in a cage with sprinklers on top and a tub of hydrofluoric acid.

"Where am I?" said Spencer, as she woke up and was shocked that she's in the cage and tried calling for help.

"There's no point in yelling Spencer, I've already tried that" Mike said

"Mike, what are you doing here?" said Spencer

"I don't know, I woke up here just like you" said Mike

Just then, Hanna and Emily woke up and was confused about where they are. Emily tried to open the gate door.

"You guys, look" said Spencer, as she was pointing to a microcassette tape player that said "Play Me Bitches,-A" (A/N like I said, the pighead who captured Aria's family is NOT "A". Maybe (or maybe not) jigsaw has an accomplish that's "A")

Hanna grabbed the tape player and she played it.

"Greetings and welcome, I trust you three girls are wondering where you are, but I can assure you that your location is not important, but what is important is your friend, Aria Montgomery. Right now, she being tested. And the only way to see her, is if you see how it works."

"What does he mean by 'see how it works'?" said Emily

"I guess it's that" said Hanna, pointing at a remote onto the cage

Spencer pressed the power button and the 100 inch HDTV, which is above the barbed-wired fence and attached to the wall, shows an old, abandoned bathhouse.

In the bathhouse, it shows Byron Montgomery in the middle of the pool. He woke up and he was panicking where he was. Then on his left and right side, Aria and Ella woke up. Aria is on Byron's right side, and Ella is on Byron's left side.

"Wh-What's going on?" said Aria

"What is this? Get me out of here!" yelled Ella, as she tried to break free.

Then Ezra woke up and Byron was in front of him.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" said Ezra

Then the lights turn on by itself and on top of a 30 inch TV, it said "Embrace this day as if it were your last". Then the TV turn on by itself, showing a puppet with a white face, red spirals on its cheeks, and a tuxedo with a red bow tie.

"Hello Byron, I want to play a game, as a teacher in Hollis college. It is your job to teach your students new things. Until you had an affair with one of your students, Meredith Sorenson...But I don't need to tell you that. You already know what you've done. Then your daughter, Aria and her friend, Alison caught you in your car with Meredith. But then you told Aria about you and Meredith and it was a secret between you and Aria. And then you realized that it's wrong to have an affair with Meredith. Until your ex-wife, Ella found out. Then Aria had an affair with Ezra Fitz and he told you about it. Then you gave him a job in New Orleans to stay away from Aria and you were going to send her to an all-girls boarding school in Vermont. Now, you will see how a student-teacher relationship is good for the law (A/N a student-teacher relationship is NOT good for the law). There are two sets of hair dryers behind you. And when this tape is finished, there will be ninety-nine seconds on the clock. When the timer is up, the hair dryers will drop into the water, causing Aria and Ella to shock to death. And the only way to drain the pool, is if Aria and Ella chop away pieces of your flesh, using those sharp, metal claws. This way making you lighter, causing the pool to drain slowly. And when the needle beneath you moves, the chains attached to Ezra's body will be released. So I ask you Byron, will you 'Embrace this day as if it were your last?'. Make Your Choice."

The TV turns off and the timer started. Ella didn't want to do this, but Aria wanted to because she hated her father. So Aria started chopping Byron's flesh and bones. Ella was chopping a little bit of his flesh and bones. And the needle was moving as the chains attached to Ezra's body were resealing. The water started to drain 10%.

When the timer was up, the hair dryers dropped into the pool. But luckily, there was no water in the pool and Byron is dead. Then a red light bulb turns on, as all the chains attached to Ezra's body were released and he was free from the wall.

He grabbed a key to free Aria and Ella and they were free. The TV turns on again and the puppet was telling Ezra, Aria, and Ella that they passed their test, but their games has just begun. And the puppet was telling them about the straps on their arms and legs. If they skip one of their tests, the straps will detonate. Then the TV turns off.

Meanwhile in the basement, Mike was sad that his father is dead and the rope was pulling itself up.

"Oh, God, I sure hope Aria will be OK" said Spencer

"Us too" said Emily

Alright, chapter two is done. Chapter three is next.


	3. The Flying Chain TrapElla's Test

This is chapter three of this story. You're going to like this.

Chapter 3: The Flying Chain Trap/Ella's test

Aria, Ella, and Ezra are still in the bathhouse, taking about why their being tested. Then they walked out a door and they saw a small desk with a small box a key that has a number one, a talkboy tape recorder, and a note that says "take this tape player with you. You'll have tapes in your tests". The key is for their left arm strap which also has a number one on it. They unlock it and took it off.

When they were walking down the hallway, they saw a window and there were words above the windows that said "Zap your ideas in mind" and a big envelope that said Ella's name.

"Why does it say my name?" said Ella

"I don't know, open it" said Aria

So Ella open the envelope and inside the envelope, it has the note that she got about Byron and Meredith and a cassette tape. Ezra hands over the talkboy recorder to Ella and she insert the tape and played it.

"Sometimes, a student-teacher relationship is like regular love, but secrets to them. I think you know someone on the other side of the room, and that someone knows you. You know what to do Ella. Turn on the lights".

Ella turns the lights on and on the other side of the room, it shows Meredith with a 100 feet long chain around her neck with a padlock on it. She wakes up and she was panicking that she was here. The TV on her left side turns on, showing the same puppet from the bathhouse trap.

"Hello Meredith, I want to play a game, for years, you have been a teaching assistant in Hollis college to your 'friend', Byron Montgomery. You had an affair with him when he was your teacher. But now, you find yourself in the same situation. The chain around your neck is attached to the device in front of you. You'll need a key to unlock your chain. The key is inside that shoebox. You have two minutes. Let the game begin.

The TV turns off and the timer on top of the device started and saws in the device started spinning fast. Meredith opens the shoebox and there was 179 keys. It was hard for her but she had to do it fast. She tried from key to key. The timer was up and Meredith still didn't unlock her chain.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Meredith, as the chain was pulling her to the device, flying style.

Blood splattered on the TV, the keys, the shoebox, and the walls. It was a good thing that Meredith didn't see Aria, Ezra, and Ella through the window because the glass is a two-way mirror, which also is splattered with blood.

Aria, Ezra, and Ella were walking down the hall. Until they found the second key to their right arm strap.

Meanwhile in the basement, the girls are still in the cage and Mike's rope was pulling up. He realized that whenever someone dies in Aria's, Ezra's, and Ella's test, his rope gets pulled up (A/N similar trap to you?).

Chapter three is done, chapter four is up.


	4. The Guillotine TrapEzra's test

Alright, this is chapter four. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4: The Guillotine Trap/Ezra's test

Aria, Ezra, and Ella already passed two tests and they kept walking down the hall. When they were walking down the hall and turning right, they found another window and another big, yellow envelope that says Ezra's name. And on top of the window, it says "Redefine your priorities".

"Ezra, it's for you" said Aria, as she was going to hand over the envelope to Ezra.

Ezra got the envelope and opens it. And inside the envelope is a cassette tape. Ella hands over the talkboy tape recorder to Ezra. He puts in the cassette tape in the talkboy and plays it.

"You're halfway there to earn your lesson and luck. There's someone through the window, and that person is the cause of your life. This is also caused by Byron Montgomery. And I think you know that person."

The tape ended and he turns on the lights on the other side of the window. In the other side, it shows a guillotine and that someone who is strapped to the guillotine is Ezra's ex- fiancée, Jackie Molina. Her arms were out and strapped in two arm holes really tight.

"Uh…wh-where am I" said Jackie, as she woke up

When she woke up, she started trying to break free and screaming for help.

"Aria?, Ezra?" Jackie said, when she saw them through the window.

Jackie found a microcassette tape player, tape to a small, index card that says "Play Me". Jackie picked up the player and pressed play.

"Hello Jackie, I want to play a game. Working as a teacher in Hollis, You've always wanted to see Ezra Fitz. When you told him about telling Aria's parents about him and Aria, you've cost him his life. That means you ruined his life and his life just gotten much worse, which was cause by Aria's Father, Byron Montgomery. But now, you find yourself in the same situation as Byron. In sixty seconds, the guillotine blade will drop, and slice your head. To avoid that, you must insert your hands in the two buckets, filled with acid. For it you don't, your body will be headless forever. Live or Die Jackie, Make Your Choice."

The timer has started and Jackie was panicking. She decided to put both hands in the buckets and it started melting her hands a little. She took her hands out, and then back in. She took her hands back out and it was hurting her.

3,…2,…1,…0. The timer expired, and Jackie failed her test. The blade came down, and slices her head. The blood splattered on the window, the buckets, the tape player, and the walls.

Aria, Ezra, and Ella kept walking through the hall, when they found the third key for their left leg strap.

Meanwhile at the basement, Mike's rope went up because of Jackie's death.

"I wonder what's in that claw foot bath tub." Said Hanna, as she was looking at the bottom of the tub.

"I don't know" said Emily.

Spencer was pressing the arrow buttons to find Aria, Ezra, and Ella.

"When we get out of here and live, remind me to find "A" and Jigsaw" said Hanna

"Why would it be Jigsaw, if this note from the tape player says 'play me bitches, -A'?". said Spencer

" 'A' can't do all of this. We know Mona is 'A', so Jigsaw's partner is Mona. They were helping each other" said Emily

"of what?" said Hanna

"of Aria and Mr. Fitz's relationship" said Spencer

Alrighty, this chapter is done, next chapter is coming up.


	5. The Buzz Saw TrapAria's Test

Welcome to the fifth chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5: The Buzz Saw Trap/Aria's Test

Aria, Ezra, and Ella are walking down the hall to pass their jigsaw games. Until they found a door that says "Ignore your Ex's". Aria opened the door and it was pitched black, with the lights dimmed. Aria found a table with light switches and a picture of Jason DiLaurentis, a picture of Holden Strauss, and a picture of Noel Kahn. Those pictures were on the bottom of one of the light switches.

Aria flipped a switch with Jason's picture of him and on her left side, the lights were on and Jason was shown, awaken. Aria flipped two more switches and it revealed Holden in front of Aria, and on her right side is Noel. Both guys were awaken.

"HELLLLLLLLLLP!" yelled Jason, as he tried to break free.

"Aria, help us!" said Noel

"Aria,…what's going on here?" said Holden

Aria looked around the room and then she started to say something.

"This is my game" said Aria

"What are you taking about?" said Jason

"I'm being tested by Jigsaw" said Aria

"Why are you being tested by Jigsaw?" said Noel

"I'm being tested because of me and Ezra Fitz" said Aria, as Ezra and Ella were walking towards Aria.

Then, an intercom speaker turns on by itself and someone started to speak.

"Hello Aria, for years, these three boys have use you a long time. Jason had a flirtation on you, but he never said anything about it. Holden on the other hand had too many secrets from you and never said a word about it. And Noel was your Ex-boyfriend. That is until Ezra saw you and Noel. In fact, Ezra also heard about Jason and Holden. But now, you will find a way to ignore them. In front of you, there are three sections. Each section is holding four glass vials. Each vial is connected to a thermometer. And each thermometer is connected to a ten second timer. When you see a red light on top of a vial, you must fill that vial…with your blood. If you fill up one of the vials before the ten second timer runs out, your person will be saved, but only for a moment. For if you don't, the buzz saws on the celling will drop and cut them down the middle half. You've already passed three tests. Let's see if you can pass this one, in order to survive. Let the game begin."

The intercom speaker turns off and the buzz saws started spinning fast. Then one of Jason's vials needs to be filled up. Aria filled his vial with her blood. It started to hurt her. She filled it up in time and one of Noel's vials needs to be filled. Aria filled it up and one of Holden's vials needs to be filled. Aria also filled that one up in time. Then it was back to one of Jason's vials. Aria filled one of them up and her blood started to drip on the floor. Aria went to Noel's vials and filled one of them up. Then back to Holden's and filled one of them up. Then back to Jason's, until, she slipped on her blood and accidently broke all of Jason's vials.

"Aria, are you okay" said Ezra, as he was trying to lift her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Aria

Jason's timer was up and the buzz saw on top of him dropped and misses him

"Ha, it missed" said Jason

Until, the saw rise up fast and sliced Jason's body. His blood splattered everywhere.

"You stupid Bitch!, you killed him" said Noel, as one of Holden's vials needs to be filled.

"Shut the hell up Noel!, shut the hell up!" said Aria, as she filled up one of Holden's vials.

"When I get out of this thing, I'm going to kill you" said Noel, as one of his vials needs to be filled.

"No, I'm going to kill you" said Aria, as she tried to put her arm on the vial spike.

"How?" said Noel

"This" said Aria, as she broke all of Noel's vials

Then the saw on top of him dropped and sliced him down the middle half. Holden's last vial needed to be filled and Aria filled all of Holden's vials and he is free.

"Holden, relax" said Aria

"It's okay, I hated them both" said Holden

"Come on you guys, let's keep on going so we can get out of here" said Ezra

Aria, Ezra, Ella, and Holden walked out of the trap and they the last key for Aria's, Ezra's, and Ella's right leg strap. They unlocked it and they kept walking down the hall.

Meanwhile at the basement, Mike's rope gone up two times because of Jason and Noel.

"I can't believe Aria killed Noel" said Hanna

"Yeah and she accidently killed Jason" said Emily

"Let's just see where they are. Luckily, Aria saved Holden" said Spencer

Alright, chapter five is done. Chapter six is up.


	6. Final Test

Alright, this is the last chapter of this story. Enjoy

Chapter 6: Final Test

Aria, Ezra, Ella, and Holden are walking down a flight of stairs to the basement. When they reached the basement, they found a wooden door that says "Always remember". They open it and it revealed Mike, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna in their traps.

"You guys" said Aria, as she was walking towards the cage.

"Mom" said Mike

"Mike" said Ella, as she was walking towards the barbed-wire fence.

When she was walking towards the fence, it electrifies her when she holds on to it. Aria, Ezra, and Holden ran to Ella to lift her up.

"Are you okay" said Holden

"Yeah, I'm Fine" said Ella

The 100 inch TV screen changes and shows the Jigsaw puppet and started to speak.

"Hello Aria, Ezra, and Ella, welcome to your final test. The game before you is design to power down the energy. The four people in this room are before you, they are your trophy, and they have seen the good in your message. Today, you will see how they can truly earn you as a family. Find the gears in the box and place them perfectly in the machine to unlock the glass showcase. Once you unlock the showcase, flip the big power switch to turn off the barbed-wire fence and unlock the cage to free Mike, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna. For if you don't, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna will be melted and Mike will be left hanging. Also, the glass on the showcase is bulletproof, so if I were one of you three, I wouldn't waste time, trying to brake it. You have 10 minutes. Let the game begin."

The TV turns off and the timer started.

"Hurry up, open the box!" said Mike

Aria opened the box and inside the box were gears. Aria, Ezra, Ella, and Holden grab several gears and place them in the machine. Some gears fit in the machine and some did not.

"Twenty seconds left, we need one more gear" said Holden, as he was looking in the box for the last gear.

Holden grabbed a gear and it fits onto the last piece. The showcase opened by itself and Ezra flipped the switch, turning off the power to the barbed-wire fence and opening the cage, freeing Spencer, Emily, and Hanna. They got out of the cage and Aria took the rope out of Mike's neck in time. The timer was up and acid came out of the sprinklers in the cage and the rope was pulling itself up. Everyone survive.

"We did it, it's over" said Ella

Aria, Ezra, Ella, Holden, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Mike found some stairs in a short hallway and a cellar door. Mike opened it and it revealed the outside and Aria, Ezra, Ella, Holden, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Mike are outside and free and their Jigsaw games are over.

The End

Alright, the story is done, hope you enjoy it, please review.


End file.
